Too Hot to Handle
Too Hot to Handle is the sixth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Original Airdate May 28, 2010 Plot A strange alien is offering $1 million to someone who can open a safe. That alien is revealed to be P'andor, who wants to be free of his containment suit. A few of these bounty hunters are a scientist physician, a psychopath with a chainsaw, a strongman, and last but not least is Kevin. Kevin tries to free P'andor by absorbing Taedenite and using it to open the armor, but then changes his mind when his Plumber's Badge detects a high level of radiation. Kevin then fights off P'andor and his minions, promising them $100,000 if they can capture him. Kevin then goes into his car and escapes. Later Ben and Gwen talk about how they looked for the aliens who escaped Aggregor and our following Jimmy Jones tips. When Kevin arrives Gwen makes the boys go back so they can help P'andor get back to his home like Bivalvan and Galapagus(unknowing that they were both recaptured by Aggregor). They track P'andor and his minions to a flint-mine, where they take one of the drills and use the piece of Taedenite, Kevin accidently left behind to free P'andor. The plan fails and Ben attacks them as Humongousaur. But when P'andor and his minions threaten to hurt Gwen and Kevin, Ben turns into Ultimate Humongousaur to fight them off so they don't hurt Gwen and Kevin. But Ultimate Humongousaur's missile hand begins to make the flint-mine crumble down. Ben tries to keep the flint-mine from crumbling down and Gwen and Kevin have an argument about whether brains or brawn is better while P'andor and his goons escape. Kevin uses his powers to keep the flint-mine from coming down and leaves. P'andor realizes that the only way to escape from his suit is by needing Kevin to absorb the Taedenite. He has his goons attack Kevin and kidnap him. Then they all taunt him causing him to get mad and absorbing the Taedenite; unfortunately, he slashes at P'andor's suit, which gives him freedom. P'andor begins to absorb the world's energy and fires his goons. Ben and Gwen show up and find Kevin, who is shameful for what he has done. Ben then tries to go alien but the Ultimatrix goes into capture mode and absorbs P'andor's DNA while Gwen tries to make peace with the highly radioactive alien, but he mistakes Ben absorbing his DNA for a weapon and attacks her. Ben is then able to save Gwen and lands her at front of Kevin who tells her to be more careful later. Jetray fights off P'andor but he is too strong and then decides to suck up the energy from a power plant. In order to get P'andor to leave, Ben changes into Water Hazard and pretends to be Bivalvan and pretends to be his friend in order to convince P'andor to leave Earth. But unfortunately the plan fails and he begins to get even, bigger, stronger, and even more powerful by absorbing the power plant's contain units. Ben tries to stop P'andor as Big Chill and Kevin convinces Gwen to leave the power plant. Kevin and Ben both design a plan to get P'andor back into his suit, so Kevin absorbs a material that can absorb the uranium. Then Ben turns into Cannonbolt but realizes it's not enough so he manages to get Kevin to put P'andor's suit back on by using Ultimate Cannonbolt. Kevin also makes an improvement to his suit by welding the wrists together behind P'andor's back to keep him in place kind of like hand cuffs. Ben and his friends get two Plumbers to take P'andor back to his home world and now have to focus on finding Andreas and Ra'ad, but the Plumbers are attacked by Aggregor's spaceship and P'andor is recaptured by Aggregor just like Bivalvan and Galapagus. Major events *Ben obtains a new DNA sample (NRG). *Ben uses Ultimate Humongousaur, Water Hazard, and Ultimate Cannonbolt for the first time. *P'andor tries to free himself from his suit and succeeds. At the conclusion of the episode, Kevin recaptures him in the suit. *Aggregor recaptured P'andor at the end of the episode. Ultimatrix alien debuts *Water Hazard *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Humongousaur Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Bivalvan(hologram only) *Galapagus(hologram only) Villains *P'andor *Aggregor *Buzz *Hammer *Surgeon Aliens used *Humongousaur *Ultimate Humongousaur (First Time used by Ben, First Appearance in Ultimate Alien) *Jetray *Water Hazard (First appearance & pretending as Bivalvan) *Big Chill *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt (First appearance) Quotes *'P'andor': Time to finish the job you started, Osmosian. *'Kevin': How stupid do you think I am? *'Surgeon': Stupid enough to get caught. *'Buzz': Stupid enough to pass off a million bucks. *'Hammer': Stupid enough to take us on. *'Buzz': Come on you lousy freak! *'Hammer': What are you afraid? *'Surgeon': Your little girlfriend would put more of a fight. *In anger, absorbs the Taedenite, shifted his arms to blades, and blindly tries to attack the gang, but instead strikes a crack in P'andor's armour when he intercepts* *'P'andor': Also, your stupid enough to do that. *P'andor breaks free from his armor* ''Free! No longer found by the shackles of that armour. *'Kevin': ''*looks on at P'andor in horror as he flys through the sky* *'Gwen': (after looking at her badge that has picked up P'andor's radition) ''Your natural form is harmful to humans. We can arrange a ride home for you. *'P'andor': Now why would I ever go home? This planet's like an all you can eat buffet! (immediately moves from the ray projection from the ultimatrix scan)'' *'P'andor': Your weapon cannot hurt me! (summoning a blast) *'Gwen': It's not a weap''-..(gets hit)'' *'Kevin': (eyes widen) *'Ben': (eyes widen) Gwen! (running, transforming into Jetray catching Gwen then giving her to Kevin) *'Kevin': (immediately holds Gwen) ''Gwen! *'Gwen': ''(opens eyes) ''Uh... *'Kevin': Gwen? Oh, man. Don't ever do that. (hugs Gwen)'' Trivia *This was the 1st time we see Ben using Ultimate Humongousaur. *Ben tried to pretend to be Bivalvan through using Water Hazard to convince P'andor to go to his home planet. This plan failed mainly due to P'andor having a intense rivalry with Bivalvan due to differences in logic and planning. *This is the first time that Ben uses two ultimate forms in an episode: Ultimate Humongousaur being used by Ben for the first time(first used by Albedo) and Ultimate Cannonbolt making its first appearance in the series. *This may be the only episode that shows that one of Ben's aliens doesn't say their name, when Ben became Water Hazard he didn't say "Water Hazard", though this was probably because he thought P'andor would hear him and knows he's Water hazard and not Bivalvan. There is also a chance that Ben may not have came up with Water Hazard's name yet. *This is the first time Ben uses three new forms in one episode. The first time he uses Ultimate Humongousaur, Water Hazard, and Ultimate Cannonbolt. *Jetray's species is revealed by P'andor in this episode. *This is the first time two Ultimate Forms appeared: Ultimate Humongousaur and Ultimate Cannonbolt, meaning only Ultimate Echo Echo has yet to be seen/unlocked. *This is the second time Big Chill doesn't evolve into Ultimate Big Chill in Ultimate Alien, the first being in Duped. *The title for this episode could been based on a quote from Ben 10: Alien Force Episode 3 when Alan was shot with a DNAlien freezing device and, having no effect, smugly remarked "Guess I'm too hot to handle!" *This is the first episode that uses two Ultimate forms : Ultimate Humungousaur and Ultimate Cannonbolt *When Humongousaur was transforming into Ultimate Humongousaur, the light engulfing him was blue instead of green like Ben's other ultimate transformations. That was probably an animation accident. *This is the first episode where Ben hasn't been seen changing back from any of his aliens or ultimate aliens on-screen Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes